Russian Civil War
Russian Civil War The Russian Civil War, also called the Second Russian Civil War, the Imperial War, '''and the '''Russian Revolution was an armed conflict between the government of the Russian Federation and a group of revolutionaries led by the Brotherhood of New Rimskaya. Origins During the late 21st century, the Imperial Russian Party began growing in influence. In 2098, the IRP controlled 52% of the seats in the Russian Duma. The IRP pushed for the dissolution of the Russian Federation, and proposed it be replaced by a Russian Empire with a carefully selected Emperor. The Imperial Russian Party claimed that the lenient policies of the Russian Federation in recent years had reduced its sway in provincial governments in far away conquered territories. The IRP asserted that the Russian Federation would eventually lose hold of its constituent states and that some territories may attempt secession. They claimed the only way to stop the crumbling of the Federation was to instill a more powerful and authoritative regime in the place of the loose and lenient Federation one. By 2102, the Imperial Russian Party's 52% control of the Duma decreased to only 23% in the assembly. Those who composed the IRP conspired to form a revolutionary group, as their attempts to accomplish their objectives politically had failed. Many former members garnered the support of major bankers in the Russian Federation, and formed the Brotherhood of New Rimskaya, an organization dedicated to the overthrow of the current federal regime. First Conflicts The first act of aggression against the federal Russian government was the detonation of a car bomb in St. Petersburg, killing 131 and injuring 400 people on December 2, 2105. This event caused the opposition of the government to blossom into full scale revolt. From the point of view of the Russian citizens, the government's ineffectuality was leaving innocent people in harm's way. Dissent grew among the Russian people over the next few months, subversive actions such as shootings, car bombs, and poison attempts of public officials were carried out as a way of showing the rebellion of the people. These attacks grew more intense and more organized as time went on, reaching a crucial breaking point in December 2105. Massive groups of people, some sources say almost 50,000, surrounded the Kremlin and demanded the President step down from his position. During the protest, two rebels opened fire on the line of police guarding the Kremlin, killing two. As a result, the police opened fire on the protesters, and in the resulting hour long gunfight, 341 people were killed. After the gunfight, it was learned that the President was inside the Kremlin. The protesters stormed the Kremlin on January 29, 2106. During the stampede, President Mikhail Demyansk was found and killed. Conclusion On February 3, 2106, the Brotherhood of New Rimskaya took advantage of the chaos in Moscow and took control of the Kremlin, using their deep rooted connections in the federal government and influence in large corporations to install a loyal imperial government. The Brotherhood selected one of their members, a former silver miner named Arseny Ruskan, to serve as the first Emperor of the Second Russian Empire.